Cuenta Cuentos
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Cuando las gentes sabían de su pasado a traves de los cuentos, explicaban su pasado a traves de los cuentos y predecían su futuro atreves de los cuentos. El mejor lugar junto al fuego, se le reservaba siempre, al cuenta cuentos. Cuando nevó en Konoha N/S
1. Cuando nevó en Konoha

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: NaruxSasu

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Aclaraciones: **Esta basado en el programa el cuenta cuentos.

**Advertencia**: Contiene, spoiler del manga, yaoi, mpreg, drama, muerte de personaje.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Cuando nevó en Konoha**

_Cuando las gentes sabían de su pasado a traves de los cuentos, explicaban su pasado a traves de los cuentos y predecían su futuro atreves de los cuentos. El mejor lugar junto al fuego, se le reservaba siempre, al cuenta cuentos…_

_El anciano estaba sentado en un cómodo sofá junto al fuego, desde su lugar podía ver la nieve que caía en un lento vaivén; a su alrededor, había tanto niños como adultos que esperaban ansiosos el cuento que esa noche les relataría._

— _¿Alguna vez se han preguntado la razón por la que nieva en Konoha? —los adultos vagamente recordaban que, en un tiempo, en la aldea de la hoja no nevaba._

— _¿Antes no nevaba aquí? —preguntó uno de los niños. El anciano les sonrío._

— _¿Desean que les cuente la historia? —todos asintieron emocionados —Bien, nuestra historia comienza, en una fuerte tormenta…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La tormenta había aparecido de pronto –cómo era común en esas tierras –. El viento soplaba con tal fuerza que lastimaba a causa de las bajas temperaturas y los copos de nieve que golpeaban como proyectiles.

Aquel joven de rubios cabellos se habían separado de sus compañeros a causa de la tormenta; el frío calaba hasta los huesos. Aquella desdichada alma moriría pronto si no encontraba un lugar donde refugiarse, ¿Era así como moriría? Aquello era una broma cruel del destino que desde su nacimiento se había ensañado con él y ahora no encontraba nada mejor que matarlo en una tormenta de nieve y no en una batalla como siempre había creído.

Se detuvo en medio de la nada; llevó las manos a su boca y exhaló como un vano intento de calentarlas. Sus labios habían adquirido un tono azulado, al igual que la punta de sus dedos, signo seguro de la inminente hipotermia que amenazaba arrebatarle la vida.

—No me rendiré, no me rendiré —se repetía incesantemente, no estaba en sus planes el dejarse vencer tal fácil, no; él se mantendría con vida y se convertiría en el Hokage; ese era su camino ninja. Pasaron unos minutos más antes de que el joven se encontrara una pequeña cabaña –una bendición para una desdichada alma en ese infierno helado –. Se apresuró a entrar al refugio.

El lugar parecía haber sido abandonado desde hace un mes; había una vieja cama, una mesa y un par de sillas junto a una chimenea, al lado de esta había algunos cuantos troncos, los suficientes como para mantener encendida una fogata durante toda la noche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—_El joven encendió el fuego, se quitó la ropa para dejarla secar y calentarse un poco —dijo el anciano con parcimonia —. Preparó lo último que le quedaba de comer y al poco se quedó dormido._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras el joven dormía placidamente junto a la chimenea; una figura se acercaba más y más a la cabaña. Estaba cubierto por una delgada manta que no lo protegía del inclemente clima, pero si evitaba que pudiesen ver su rostro. Abrió la puerta con dificultad a causa del fuerte viento que dejaba caer toda su furia sobre él.

El ruido del viento y frío que entraba por la puerta abierta que el recién llegado luchaba por cerrar; al verlo, el joven rubio se levantó para ayudar al hombre. Hecho esto, miró al extraño.

—Hola, ¿Es su casa ttebayo? —preguntó el joven, después de que ambos recuperaran el aliento.

—No —respondió el extraño —. Soy un viajero que se perdió en la tormenta.

Naruto le sonrío e invito a compartir el calor de la chimenea con él.

— ¡Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto ttebayo! —exclamó el joven rubio.

—Es un placer, Uzumaki-kun —dijo el hombre —. Puedes llamarme Yuki. ¿Qué hace un joven como tú en este lugar?

Naruto le explicó que se había separado de su equipo cuando perseguían a alguien: un amigo que había elegido el mal camino y que ahora –por sus acciones mal sanas –, era considerado como el criminal numero 1 en el libro Bingo.

Aquel hombre despedía un aura extraña de otro, pero aun así, Naruto sentía una extraña cercanía y confianza con él, que no pudo evitar contarle todo referente a su amigo y rival: Uchiha Sasuke.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—_El extraño escuchó atentamente todo lo que Naruto decía —dijo el anciano —, cuando acabó, le dijo que fuese a dormir y que, al despertar encontraría a sus amigos y tiempo después al Uchiha._

— _¡Naruto debió ponerse feliz! —exclamó una niña de 10 años._

—_Claro que sí —sonrió el anciano —. Pero el hombre agregó inmediatamente: debes prometerme que nunca le dirás a nadie de mí, de hacerlo… morirás._

— _¡No! —chillaron un par de niñas._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A la mañana siguiente; la tormenta había pasado y Naruto pudo encontrar a su equipo y retornar a casa. Con el tiempo, aquella tregua formada por los cinco Kages en contra de Akatsuki terminó convirtiéndose en una guerra.

Naruto tuvo razón todo el tiempo: la venganza solo engendraba venganza.

Ninguno de los kages se había imaginado que el "hokage" Danzou y el líder de Akatsuki estaban aliados hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Fue una guerra encarnizada en la que muchos valerosos ninjas fallecieron luchando por sus aldeas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—_Entre aquellas personas que murieron en la guerra, estaba Haruno Sakura —la voz del anciano se entristeció un poco —. Aquella chica había sido el amor de infancia de Naruto, quien se convirtiera en su mejor amiga… casi su hermana._

— _¡Qué horror! —exclamaron los jóvenes._

— _¿Qué hizo Naruto, entonces? —preguntó un joven de 16 años._

—_Naruto se sintió devastado. Desplegó todo su poder de jinchuriki —respondió el anciano —. Pudo haberlos matado a todos, pero si lo hubiese hecho abría perdido su camino, en lugar de eso, unificó a los kages, nuevamente, creó una tregua y así finalizar la guerra —. Con el tiempo, Naruto se ganó el cariño –no solo de su aldea -, también de todas las otras._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fue ese mismo cariño y respeto que le tenían al Uzumaki que los mismos kages y aldeanos de Konoha quienes pidieron al consejo de la hoja, su nombramiento como el nuevo Hokage.

Naruto estaba feliz; su sueño se había hecho realidad, pero… había algo que apagaba esa alegría y era que el Uchiha no había dado señales de vida, ¿Cómo podría ser capaz de ser un buen kage si no había podido salvar a su amiga ni cumplir su promesa?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— _¡Pero no fue culpa suya! —chilló una niña —Sakura murió en la guerra y Sasuke no quiso regresar._

—_Cierto, pero Naruto sentía que era su culpa y nadie podía hacerlo cambiar._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una noche, mientras el recién nombrado hokage estaba en su oficina terminando de revisar los últimos documentos del día; entró una persona a quien jamás creyó volver a ver.

—Sasuke —murmuró el rubio sin poder creerse lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

—Dobe —fue lo único que dijo antes de acercarse a él y robarle un fogoso beso que dejó a ambos sin aliento.

En un principio, aquello tomó por sorpresa a Naruto, pero lentamente fue correspondiendo. La excitación iba aumentando.

Naruto acorraló al Uchiha entre su escritorio y su cuerpo, lentamente fue despojándolo de su ropa, disfrutando de cada parte de piel que quedaba expuesta a sus deseos.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se necesitaban –hasta ese momento –, sus sentidos se habían nublado y solo existía el otro y las sensaciones que éste les provocaba.

Lentamente Naruto fue entrando en Sasuke, en una exquisita tortura que le arrancó gemidos de placer y dolor.

El sudor, los gemidos y el olor a sexo inundaban el ambiente, finalmente alcanzaron el éxtasis. Naruto dentro de Sasuke y éste entre ambos vientres.

—Te amo —aquello dejó sorprendido a Sasuke, ¿Cómo era posible que después de todo el daño que le había hecho le amara?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— _¿Sasuke-kun le correspondía? —preguntó una joven de 15 años._

—_Oh, por supuesto que sí —respondió el anciano —. Sasuke amaba a Naruto desde que eran niños._

— _¿Entonces por que se fue de Konoha en un principio? —cuestionó otro joven._

—_Los deseos y sed de venganza ciegan a las personas y solo crean mas odio y venganza —explicó el anciano —. Sasuke Uchiha fue cegado por el deseo de vengarse de su hermano y luego de Konoha —agregó._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke regresó a Konoha y gracias a los favores y cariño que le tenían a Naruto, lo absolvieron de todos sus crímenes –aunque claro, bajo la custodia y responsabilidad del hokage –, con el tiempo, le declaró sus sentimientos al Uzumaki y posteriormente se casaron.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— _¡Kyaa! —gritaron todas las chicas._

—_Algunos años después; sucedió algo qué jamás esperaban… Sasuke Uchiha estaba embarazado._

— _¿Eso es posible? —inquirió un joven._

—_Todo es posible para alguien como Naruto —dijo el anciano con picardía._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Años venían y años se iban; Naruto y Sasuke eran felices con sus dos pequeños: un niño y una niña que se habían convertido en el centro de sus vidas.

Naruto estaba muy feliz de tener a Sasuke con él, pero había algo en él que le extrañaba. Sasuke no salía nunca de casa en los días de verano, cuando el astro rey mostraba más su poder. Pero en cuanto oscurecía o el clima era fresco o frío, salía fuera con sus hijos para jugar y entrenar con ellos.

Pasaron varios años. Cierta noche, Sasuke estaba en el dojo de la mansión Uchiha, se secaba el sudor del rostro. Naruto estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta, contemplando a su esposo ensimismado en su labor. De pronto, le dijo:

—Qué extraño, Sasuke. No pareces envejecer nunca, sigues tan hermoso como cuando éramos jóvenes

Sin embargo Sasuke no le respondió, tan solo lo miró por sobre su hombro por un momento antes de volver nuevamente a su labor.

—¿Sabes? Acabo de acordarme de una cosa, ¿Recuerdas cuando atacaste el país del acero? —le preguntó —Cuando Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-sensei y yo fuimos buscarte, .nos separamos a causa de una tormenta. Hubiera muerto de no ser por que encontré una cabaña —dijo serio.

Sasuke miró atentamente al rubio, con mayor seriedad de lo normal.

—Vi a un hombre cubierto por una delgada capa blanca que cubría su rostro y cuerpo. No se por qué, pero le conté de ti ttebayo.

En ese momento, la expresión de Sasuke cambió. Su rostro se volvió más pálido, como si fuese papel y su mirada se volvió fría, como un témpano de hielo. Se acercó al rubio, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Me prometiste que no se lo contarías a nadie! —gritó molesto —¡Nunca habías roto una promesa y escogiste esta para hacerlo! —le recriminó.

— ¡Eras tú! —exclamó entonces Naruto, sorprendido. — ¡Tú eres aquel extraño hombre!

—Sí, —contestó él —Y como has roto tu promesa, ya no puedo seguir existiendo en forma humana.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— _¿Sasuke era aquel hombre? —preguntó confundida una niña._

— _¿Qué demonios es él? —preguntó un joven._

—_Sasuke había muerto en aquella tormenta y el dios de la montaña lo transformó en uno de sus hijos._

— _¿Algo así como una mujer de la nieve? —inquirió un hombre adulto._

—_Correcto —dijo el anciano —Sasuke se había convertido en un hombre de la nieve. La temperatura de la habitación fue disminuyendo rápidamente, hasta el punto que el aliento de Naruto salía como vapor por su boca y nariz._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—Eres un dobe. Me hubiera gustado haber vivido para siempre contigo, pero ya no es posible.

Mientras hablaba, Sasuke ya se había convertido por completo en aquel hombre, esta vez con la cabeza descubierta. Estaba de pie junto a la puerta.

—Te dije que te mataría si revelabas el secreto —prosiguió —, pero no puedo hacerlo —admitió —. No quiero que nuestros hijos, sufran lo que nosotros sufrimos al ser huérfanos sin que nadie nos diera el cariño que cualquier niño necesita. No te voy a matar, pero no volverás a verme nunca más. Más te vale que atiendas bien a los niños.

Y, dejando tras de sí un torbellino de nieve, Sasuke. Afuera, la nieve comenzaba a cubrir el paisaje.

— ¡Sasuke, espera! ¡No te vayas! - gritó Naruto, se dejó caer en el jardín, llorando desesperadamente.

— ¿Adónde vas, papi? —lloriquearon los niños, que se habían despertado y se habían asomado al exterior. Sus voces se confundieron en medio del fuerte viento, mientras él se alejaba para no volver jamás.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—_Qué triste —sollozó una niña._

— _¿Por qué Naruto rompió su promesa? —cuestionó un niño._

—_Con el tiempo, muchas promesas se olvidan o son enterradas por otras —explicó el anciano —. Naruto se había obsesionado en traer a Sasuke de vuelta; era en lo único que pensaba, era lógico que aquella promesa hecha a ese hombre se perdiera en el tiempo y se olvidara._

— _¿Qué sucedió con Naruto y sus hijos? —preguntó una mujer._

—_Naruto nunca fue él mismo. Lloraba los días nevados, pues le recordaba que, por su causa había perdido al amor de su vida —dijo —. En los demás días, se dedicaba a cuidar a sus hijos, quienes crecieron para convertirse en grandes ninjas. Con los años, Naruto envejeció, pero nunca más volvió a casarse o enamorarse. Permaneció siempre fiel a su esposo: Sasuke Uchiha._

—_Qué triste —dijo una joven._

— _¿Alguna vez se volvieron a encontrar?_

—_No lo sé —respondió el anciano —, pero a mí me gusta pensar que, a su muerte se encontrará con Sasuke y serán felices para siempre —comentó melancólico —. Bueno, ya es tarde, es hora de que se vayan a dormir._

_Todos los presentes asintieron, se levantaron y se fueron a sus casas a descansar. El anciano se levantó de su asiento y salio de su casa, sentándose en el pórtico, disfrutando el frío del lugar. Dejó que el aire frío y agradable inundara sus pulmones, cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la brisa invernal._

—_Algún día… —sonrió recordando la imagen de Naruto y su familia._

**Fin.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Hola!!! Espero les haya gustado este fic

Youko_Saiyo: Esto será una recopilación de diferentes historias.

Lizerg-chan: Si quieren de alguna pareja en particular o de alguna leyenda o mito, no duden en pedirla

Youko_Saiyo: Por el momento nos despedimos


	2. Alma viviente

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Aclaraciones: **Esta basado en el programa el cuenta cuentos.

**Advertencia**: Contiene, yaoi, drama, muerte de personaje.

**Nota:** Basado la leyenda de "Pascualita"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Alma viviente**

_El anciano se encontraba mirando a un joven que dibujaba muy concentrado en un cuaderno. El bosquejo era de un pequeño cervatillo; era tan perfecto que cualquiera diría que en cualquier momento escaparía._

—_Casi parece que pudiera respirar —comentó el anciano, ocasionando una sonrisa piadosa en el joven._

—_Eso es imposible —dijo mirando al anciano —. Los dibujos no cobran vida —el anciano le sonrió con cierta lástima._

_Las estatuas, muñecas y pinturas pueden cobrar vida; ya sea por intervención de algún dios, algún espíritu o por el gran sentimiento con el que fue creado o cuidado._

—_Supongo que has recordado una historia —comentó el joven cerrando el cuaderno. El anciano sonrió al verse descubierto, se acomodó mejor en su lugar._

— _¿Quieres que te la cuente? —el joven asintió —. La historia comienza en los días de los abuelos de mis abuelos._

En aquellos días había una tienda dedicada a la venta de artículos para bodas. La dueña tenía un hijo que era la viva imagen de su difunto esposo.

El joven hijo de la dueña era rubio y de ojos azules; tenía tres pequeñas marquitas en cada mejilla a modo de graciosos bigotes. Su nombre era Naruto.

—_Naruto era una persona con un "ángel" tan grande que la mayoría quedaba prendado de él._

Años vinieron y años se fueron. Muchos pretendientes pasaron por la tienda con la esperanza de ser aceptados por el joven. Todos ellos fracasaron pues la madre de Naruto no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir.

Jamás permitiré que me arrebaten a mi niño

Sin embargo (y para desgracia de la desquiciada madre), al joven le llegó el amor. Cuando ella supo que su hijo estaba enamorado de alguien, estalló.

—Ese tipo no te conviene. Me han dicho que ese extranjero es casado en su tierra y que solo te enamora por diversión —le decía la mujer —. Un doncel que se respete como tú no andaría por ahí con un hombre casado.

Sin embargo él hacia oídos sordos a las mentiras de su madre, pues sabía que ella no veía a ningún hombre digno para ser su esposo.

— _¿Qué tiene que ver esta historia con los objetos que cobran vida? —cuestionó el joven. El anciano solo le sonrió con picardía y dijo:_

"_Ya veras"_

—_Una mañana, Naruto se encontraba confeccionando un traje con inusual dedicación._

— ¡Que bello! —había dicho la dueña —¿Es para algún cliente en especial?

—No —respondió Naruto con una sonrisa y dulce voz —. Este traje lo usare en mi boda.

Aquello había sido como un balde de agua fría para la mujer.

—De ninguna manera dejare que te cases con ese tipo —chilló la mujer enloquecida.

—Pero madre…

— ¡No! —gritó sorprendiendo al rubio —Escúchame: tú no te casarás —le dijo con fiereza —. ¡Antes prefiero verte muerto!

Aquellas palabras dichas con odio y amargura fueron proféticas. La noche antes de su boda, Naruto fue víctima de un alacrán y murió.

—_El novio de Naruto estaba devastado —habló el anciano con parcimonia —. La madre no le había permitido estar en el funeral ni acercarse a la tumba de su amado —explicó —. Frustrado, herido y con el corazón roto, se fue para no volver._

—_Algunos días después del entierro. En el aparador principal de la tienda de novias: un nuevo maniquí exhibía el mismo traje con el que Naruto se casaría —dijo el anciano jugando con su bastón —. El maniquí era muy parecido a Naruto con esos cabellos rubios, es piel tostada, ¡incluso tenía aquellas marquitas en las mejillas!_

_El joven abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Ya su mente comenzaba a conectar todas las piezas._

— _¿Acaso ese maniquí era…? —sin embargo el anciano no le respondió._

Los años transcurrieron y las leyendas alrededor del muy real maniquí iban creciendo como la fama de la tienda. Muchas personas (especialmente las mujeres y donceles a punto de contraer nupcias), viajaban de otros estados con la única intención de comprar en esa tienda pues uno de los tantos rumores decía: "Si te casas usando un vestido o traje de esa tienda tendrás un matrimonio feliz".

Con los años, la tienda pasó a manos de otra persona. La dueña había envejecido y ya no podía administrarla.

El nuevo dueño era un joven azabache de piel clara y ojos tan negros como la misma noche.

Ya por sí mismo poseía un aura enigmática y una sensualidad que hacia que cualquier mujer o doncel cayera en sus redes.

—_Típico —mencionó el joven con molestia ocasionando que el anciano soltara una risilla._

_El anciano miró su viejo y maltratado bastón como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo, lo colocó a un lado. Una dulce brisa hizo acto de presencia acariciando a ambos hombres y meciendo los árboles delicadamente._

—_Una noche, el dueño se quedó hasta tarde en la tienda terminando un diseño que, por alguna extraña razón, deseaba ponerle al realista maniquí._

Pasaba la media noche cuando el joven dueño había terminado el diseño. Se dejó caer en la comodidad de su sillón y soltó un cansado suspiro, cerró los ojos con claras intenciones de dejarse arrastrar por el sueño.

"Sasuke…" Escuchó pues tal era su nombre.

"Sasuke…"

En un principio había creído que se trataba de alguno de sus empleados, pero inmediatamente lo descartó pues ninguno de sus empleados lo llamaba con tanta familiaridad (Además de la hora).

Creyendo que tal vez se trataba de algún ladrón, se levantó del sillón, tomó unas tijeras y las guardó en su bolsillo.

Buscó por la tienda pero no encontró nada fuera de lugar, todo menos el valioso maniquí que simplemente había desaparecido.

Sasuke sintió que la sangre le hervía. ¿Cómo habían logrado entrar y robar el maniquí sin dejar rastro?

—Maldición —gruñó golpeando la puerta.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—_Aquella voz lo había sobresaltado —dijo el anciano —. Y ver a un joven –con las mismas características del maniquí extraviado –, sentado en una de las sillas para las clientas y con el mismo traje del maniquí. Casi le da un ataque —dijo el anciano soltando una risita._

"_¿Y a quien no?" pensó el joven sudando una enorme gota y sonriendo nerviosamente._

El extraño lo miró enigmáticamente, como estudiándolo. Le sonrió tiernamente antes de levantarse y besarlo, tan rápido que no le permitió reaccionar.

Sasuke, por alguna razón había cerrado los ojos y contestado el beso, haciéndolo mas apasionado y desesperado. En toda su vida jamás había sentido esa hambre y sed por cualquier otro ser. Inconcientemente llevó sus brazos a la cintura del enigmático rubio, queriendo acercarlo lo más posible a él; deseaba con locura ser un solo ser.

Los besos, las caricias y gemidos del otro eran como el mismo éxtasis para Sasuke y lo cegaban por completo, hundiéndolo en la lujuria.

El azabache atrapó al joven entre su cuerpo y la pared; disfrutando del moreno cuello que se abría para él.

— _¿Sasuke se acostó con él así como así? —preguntó el joven sin poder creerlo._

—_¿Nunca has tenido la fuerte necesidad de tomar a una persona entre tus brazos y besarla sin importarte que no la conozcas? —el joven asintió débilmente. Solo una vez había sentido aquella enloquecedora necesidad —Pues Sasuke había experimentado el mismo deseo al ver al joven rubio y tan solo quería sucumbir ante sus impíos deseos._

Sasuke entró en el rubio, arrancándole un gemido de placer mezclado con uno de dolor. El sonido de caderas chocando con los muslos hacía un gracioso "splash" que se mezclaban con los gritos ahogados y palabras cargadas de lujuria. Finalmente ambos terminaron, Sasuke dentro del otro y el rubio entre ambos.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, sus cuerpos estaban sudados y semidesnudos.

—Te había estado esperando —dijo el rubio cuando recuperó la respiración. Sasuke lo miró confundido, pero por alguna razón sentía que le comprendía.

— ¿Quién eres? —el rubio le sonrió antes de besarlo fugazmente.

—Uzumaki Naruto… —Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿Había dicho Uzumaki Naruto? Ese era el nombre del hijo de la anterior dueña y del maniquí que hacia unas horas se encontraba en la vitrina principal.

Su raciocinio le decía que no creyera tan estúpida mentira, pero todos sus otros sentidos lo nublaban haciéndole imposible pensar con coherencia.

—Te he estado esperando —repitió nuevamente —. ¿Te quedarás conmigo para siempre?

Inconcientemente Sasuke había asentido ocasionando una hermosa sonrisa en Naruto.

—En la mañana, las empleadas llegaron a la tienda y se preocuparon al no encontrar el maniquí y las cosas revueltas —dijo el anciano —. Creyendo que alguien había entrado a la tienda, llamaron a la policía —explicó —. Misteriosamente, Sasuke Uchiha también había desaparecido.

— ¿Se fue con Naruto? —preguntó el joven.

—Muchos dicen que sí, que Sasuke Uchiha y el maniquí habían ido al otro mundo para tener la felicidad que en este mundo se les negaba. Otros menos románticos, decían que el azabache se había vuelto loco y se había llevado al maniquí consigo creyéndolo real.

— ¿Y usted que piensa? —preguntó el joven. El anciano sonrió, cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano al mentón en un ademán pensativo.

—Yo prefiero creer que Naruto y Sasuke viven felices en algún lugar, amándose.

El joven sonrió, a él también le parecía un buen final para tan bella historia.


	3. El principe demonio

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: NaruxSasu

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Aclaraciones: **Esta basado en el programa el cuenta cuentos.

**Advertencia**: Contiene, yaoi, drama, muerte de personaje.

Nota: Basado en una historia proporcionada por **nami_monkey**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El príncipe demonio**

_El anciano se encontraba con un joven hombre; ambos estaban solos en aquellos momentos, recordando viejos tiempos._

_El hombre joven era como el anciano en sus días mozos; viajaba por el mundo contando y recolectando historias._

_El anciano soltó una carcajada a causa de los relatos del joven y bromas del mismo._

— _¿Has escuchado alguna historia interesante? —le cuestionó el anciano. El joven asintió con la cabeza._

_Meses atrás había estado en un pueblo donde conoció a un joven guerrero y su muy triste historia._

—_Esta historia es de un guerrero que conocí en un pueblo muy lejano en tiempos de guerra —el viejo asintió con la cabeza, ansioso de conocer la historia._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En un pueblo cercano a las montañas y bosques, vivía un joven guerrero. Era apuesto y muy hábil con cualquier arma, además de un estratega increíble.

Su nombre era Uchiha Sasuke; pertenecía a una de las familias más prestigiosas que existieron antes de que la guerra les arrebatara todo. Sasuke había sido el único sobreviviente de su familia y de toda su fortuna y prestigio, ahora solo le quedaba un puñado de tierra y algunas cuantas ovejas.

Un día mientras cuidaba de su rebaño; escuchó el sonido de una batalla, de repente la tierra tembló; un fuerte resplandor lo cegó por unos momentos, asustando a sus ovejas que llenas de pánico retornaron a la seguridad de su corral.

Sasuke Uchiha no era una persona que se caracterizara por ser curiosa, pero en aquella ocasión fue muy diferente. Se introdujo en el bosque de donde había provenido aquel extraño resplandor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—_Caminó algunos minutos hasta que se encontró con una gran área de bosque quemada que formaba un círculo —comentó el joven —. Había cuerpos calcinados e irreconocibles y en el centro…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En el centro de toda esa destrucción estaba un cuerpo desnudo; tenía cabello rubio y extrañas marcas en el rostro. Fuera de algunas quemaduras parecía estar en perfecto estado.

Sasuke se acercó al joven sin entender la razón; lo cubrió con la manta que había usado en la noche y lo llevó a su casa para curar sus heridas.

— ¡Que demonios! —exclamó el azabache al darse cuenta que el cuerpo del rubio estaba completamente sano; ninguna herida o quemadura existía, pero él estaba seguro de haber visto algunas en todo su cuerpo.

Sasuke había decidido ignorarlo –quizás había sido su imaginación jugándole una broma –. Terminó de ponerle algo de ropa y lo dejó descansar en su cama.

El joven rubio abrió lentamente los ojos revelando unas orbes cielo. Miró la habitación confundido y preocupado. ¿En donde estaba? Trató de levantarse pero su cuerpo simplemente no le respondía.

—Ya has despertado —habló el azabache quien acababa de entrar a la habitación. El rubio ladeó la cabeza observando al recién llegado con cierto recelo pero al mismo tiempo con confusión.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó el rubio tratando inútilmente de levantarse.

—Esta es mi casa y soy yo quien hace las preguntas —le cortó secamente —. Tu nombre.

—Soy Naruto… —dijo mirándolo con molestia. Por un momento a Sasuke le pareció ver que el celeste cambiaba a rubí, ¿sería su imaginación?

El azabache era un humano, lo sabía por su olor… un delicioso aroma lo rodeaba además de tener un cuerpo hermoso y deseable… sacudió la cabeza, no debía pensar en esas cosas, no ahora y mucho menos con la persona que lo había ayudado.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre ttebayo? —preguntó nuevamente.

Él lo miró un momento antes de decir un escueto: Uchiha Sasuke. Un leve sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas del mencionado cuando el rubio le regaló una hermosa sonrisa. Tan bella como un amanecer.

—Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que te recuperes —Naruto hubiese querido negarse pero en su estado no podría ni llegar a la puerta.

—Gracias —murmuró antes de dejarse arrastrar por el dulce sueño.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—_Pasaron un par de semanas y los dos se llevaban bien a pesar de ser tan diferentes como el día lo era de la noche —comentó el joven narrador —. Naruto era una gran ayuda y compañía para Sasuke quien con el pasar de los días se daba cuenta que sentía por el rubio algo mas que simple amistad._

— _¿Y Naruto sentía lo mismo? —inquirió el anciano. El mas joven asintió con una traviesa sonrisa._

—_Oh, sí, él también sentía algo por el azabache desde el primer momento en que le vio —respondió el joven —. Una noche mientras cenaban…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto no pudo resistir mas, se acercó a Sasuke y lo besó en los labios sin importarle que después el azabache lo lanzara a patadas de su casa; para su sorpresa no fue así, al contrario el azabache lo devolvió apasionado.

La temperatura lentamente fue subiendo hasta volverse lujuria y pasión, que finalmente explotó en la cama y dentro de Sasuke.

Era mas de media noche cuando Naruto se levantó; tomó sus ropas y salió de la casa internándose en el bosque… algo lo estaba llamando y por mas que deseaba resistirse no podía (si lo hacía Sasuke podría estar en peligro). Llegó hasta un pequeño lago en el que él y Sasuke solían bañarse.

La luna estaba en su máximo esplendor iluminando precariamente el lugar, pero no era impedimento para los ojos del rubio. Finalmente se vio rodeado de pequeños y horrendos seres no más grandes que un niño pequeño, traían entre sus manos una esfera luminosa: un alma humana.

—Cómalo mi príncipe… —la voz de esa horrenda criatura era ronca y aterradora.

—No… —murmuró el rubio cuando una de esas criaturas se acercó a él ofreciéndole su carga. Se dejó caer de rodillas, no quería hacerlo pero su hambre era demasiada.

Con manos temblorosas tomó el alma; cerró los ojos disfrutando el dulce olor que despedía el fulgor perteneciente a un infante. La comió despacio, degustando el sabor que tanto odiaba por el simple hecho de no poder resistirse y es que las almas inocentes eran las de mejor sabor; todo un manjar que parecía derretirse en la boca.

Abrió los ojos descubriendo unas orbes rubíes, de pronto todo él había cambiado; arrebataba las almas a los grotescos seres para devorarla como un animal salvaje que no había probado alimento en días.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—_Cuando hubo terminado se dejó caer de rodillas llevándose las manos al rostro, para cubrir sus lágrimas; nuevamente se había dejado llevar por sus instintos era tan cobarde que no se dejaba morir —dijo el joven con parsimonia —. Tan concentrado estaba en su pena que no se percató de la presencia de Sasuke hasta que éste estuvo frente a él._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto se había quedado paralizado; la impresión fue tal que había regresado a la normalidad.

—Sa… Sasuke… —murmuró con dificultad.

El azabache tenía su espada desenfundada, sus manos y cuerpo temblaba ligeramente; sus ojos destilaban veneno. Levantó su espada apuntando a la cabeza de Naruto.

—Hazlo… —dijo el rubio cerrando los ojos, pero aun así las lágrimas continuaban resbalando por sus mejillas —mátame —pidió en tono suplicante. Si moría en manos de ese hombre estaría feliz.

Sasuke alzó aun más su espada con intenciones de matarlo de un certero golpe; pero no lo hizo, no podía. Dejó que su espada escapara de su mano cayendo al suelo con un sonido metálico; dio un paso abalanzándose contra Naruto y lo abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Eres mío —susurró el azabache en su oído —. Me perteneces.

—Sa… Sasuke… —Naruto estaba muy confundido. Cualquiera que hubiese visto lo que el azabache, lo habría matado si la oportunidad se le presentara, sin embargo el Uchiha lo estaba abrazando repitiendo incesantemente que él era suyo, que le pertenecía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—_Sasuke se enteró que Naruto era un demonio y no uno cualquiera; era el hijo del rey de los demonios —explicó el joven narrador —, sin embargo, a pesar de ser un demonio no era malo. Él odiaba tener que alimentarse de almas humanas pero no tenía opción, pues siempre que dejaba de alimentarse y sus fuerzas estaban debilitadas; aparecían aquellos demonios enviados por su padre para evitar que muriera._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke escuchaba atentamente el relato de Naruto; mientras mas lo conocía mas enamorado estaba de él y mas deseos de estar a su lado se apoderaban de su ser.

—Debes odiarme —afirmó Naruto —. Soy un demonio, ¿Por qué no me matas?

—No te odio —dijo con firmeza —. No te matare por que te amo.

La confesión había sido inesperada, aun así las mejillas de Naruto se sonrojaron y se abalanzó contra Sasuke para saborear esos deliciosos labios y hacerlo suyo una vez más, algo que creyó nunca volver a hacer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—_Pasaron algunos meses y Naruto no volvió a alimentarse nuevamente —comentó el joven —. Su salud comenzaba a deteriorarse aun mas rápido que las veces anteriores._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke estaba desesperado, a causa de la preocupación y angustia tomó una decisión; esperó la seguridad de la noche y entró a una casa para robar al más joven de la familia: un bebé de no más de unas semanas de nacido.

Cuando Naruto vio entrar a Sasuke en la habitación que ahora compartían, se quedo sorprendido al darse cuenta del pequeño bulto que momentos después colocó en sus piernas: un bebé.

—Come —Naruto negó violentamente con la cabeza: no podía, no quería —. Por favor —le suplicó en tono lastimero.

—No… si… si lo hago tú…

—Mis manos ya están manchadas con sangre de inocentes —aclaró Sasuke —, uno mas no hará la diferencia.

—Pero… —con un beso el azabache lo hizo callar.

—Hazlo… no miraré si es que te preocupa, pero no te dejaré morir —finalizó antes de abandonar la habitación.

Naruto pasó saliva con dificultad. El bebé lloraba y se removía en sus piernas tan apetecible que un pequeño hilillo de saliva resbaló por la comisura de sus labios, su estomago rugió reclamando su alimento.

—Por favor perdóname —le dijo al pequeño que sostenía. Sus ojos se volvieron carmesí, sus manos se volvieron garras y unos finos colmillos sobresalían ligeramente.

Acercó su boca a la del bebé y comenzó a exhalar el débil humo blanco que salía de la boca del infante que lloraba cada vez más fuerte, de pronto, se detuvo: había muerto pero aun no estaba satisfecho, quería más, necesitaba más. Dejó caer el cuerpo sin vida como si de basura se tratara, se levantó de la cama para salir por la ventana en busca de más alimento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—_El pánico comenzó a correr entre las aldeas cuando los muertos y personas que caían enfermos sin razón aparente, comenzaron a aparecer —explicó el joven narrador —. Una mañana…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una mañana mientras Sasuke hacia las compras en el pueblo se encontró con un joven al que había conocido poco antes de la guerra.

—Hola Sasuke —saludó el joven antes de soltar una risilla a causa del escueto "Hn" que recibió como respuesta —. Me da gusto que sigas siendo tan "conversador" como cuando te conocí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó secamente. El joven le sonrió.

—Vine por que escuche que en este lugar hay historias muy interesantes sobre un demonio.

Sasuke se sobresaltó un poco pero para su fortuna el joven no se había percatado pues estaba entretenido en hablar y hablar de historias de demonios y personas que enfermaban o morían repentinamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—_Si hubiera sabido que eso ocasionaría una desgracia me habría mantenido callado —comentó el joven con melancolía._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Poco a poco los rumores de un demonio suelto por el pueblo comenzaron a tomar fuerza hasta volverse en lo único de lo que los aldeanos hablaban. Para un joven que vivía de contar historias, aquel pánico no podría ser mejor, pues todas las noches se reunían en la plaza a escuchar sus relatos de demonios y personas que habían luchado y vencido.

—Ya no lo hagas —le pidió Naruto en tono suplicante. Sasuke lo miró sin entender —, ir al pueblo a buscar almas para alimentarme.

—No te dejaré morir —sentenció el azabache.

—Los aldeanos comienzan a sospechar y si te descubren… —con un beso el Uchiha lo hizo callar.

—Cualquier cosa que sea necesaria para protegerte ten por seguro que lo haré.

—Sasuke… yo no quiero que te suceda algo… yo no podría perdonarme si algo te pasara.

Sasuke besó la frente de su rubio asegurándole que nada malo le sucedería en cuanto siguieran amándose.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—_Sin embargo, en una noche sin luna ni estrellas en la que solo la oscuridad reinaba, la desgracia apareció —dijo el joven echando la cabeza para atrás y una fina lágrima escapó de sus ojos —. Como tantas veces antes… Sasuke entró en una de las casas donde un bebé había nacido tan solo días atrás, sin embargo esta vez…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke había sido sorprendido por el padre de la criatura, quien lo había atacado sin hacerle mucho daño. Se necesitaron de una decena de hombres para poder someter al azabache que hasta ese momento había sido considerado un héroe.

Como si fuera un perro lo encadenaron a un poste, le lanzaron piedras, golpes o le escupían e insultaban.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—_Sin embargo él jamás dejó que sonido alguno saliera de sus labios —habló el joven con voz entrecortada —. Su aspecto era terrible: le habían roto las piernas y brazos, su rostro estaba hinchado y amoratado a causa de los golpes, la sangre estaba por todos lados… fue horrible pero la gente parecía regocijarse con su dolor._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El joven narrador gritó hasta que su voz desapareció. Quería detener la brutal tortura pero lo único que había conseguido fue ser golpeado hasta la inconsciencia y encerrado en una vieja celda.

Desde la casa que compartía con Sasuke, Naruto pudo percibir un dulce aroma: sangre.

—Sasuke… —murmuró al sentir que algo andaba mal; valiéndose de su velocidad demoniaca, corrió a la aldea. El espectáculo que se le presentó fue algo que ni siquiera un ser demoníaco hubiese querido presenciar.

—Sa… Sasuke… —murmuró sintiendo como la furia dominaba su ser.

Los aldeanos estaban tan concentrados gritando y clamando la sangre del azabache que no se habían percatado de la presencia del rubio, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Naruto estaba envuelto en un aura rojiza, unas orejas y cola zorruna aparecieron en el rubio; sus manos se volvieron afiladas garras, tenía dos colmillos y gruñía como una bestia salvaje. Sus ojos ahora del color de la sangre destilaban odio y veneno.

— ¡Malditos! —gritó matando a todo el que se pusiera enfrente; no importaba si era hombre o mujer, niño o adulto, todos morían en sus manos; cegado por el odio y la sed de venganza.

Cuando hubo matado a todos se acercó a Sasuke para liberarlo pero ya era tarde para salvarlo: había muerto a causa de las heridas y la pérdida de sangre.

—Sasuke —lloró Naruto manchándose con el vital líquido de su amado. De pronto una esfera luminosa y de cálido fulgor abandonó el cuerpo inerte, revoloteó alrededor de Naruto antes de posarse en sus labios como si lo besara —Sasuke —murmuró con la esfera entre sus garras; cerró los ojos y lentamente acercó la esfera a su pecho introduciéndola en su interior. Naruto no apartó sus manos del pecho disfrutando lo agradable de esa energía.

—Ahora somos uno —susurró mientras su cuerpo se convertía en piedra y posteriormente en polvo que fue arrastrado por el viento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— ¿Es así como termina en verdad? —inquirió el anciano. El joven sonrió con tristeza y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Es así como me gusta pensar que termina —admitió con melancolía —. A veces imagino que Naruto llegó a tiempo y salvó a Sasuke llevándoselo consigo a un lugar donde podrían amarse y ser felices por siempre.

El anciano se acercó al joven, colocó su mano en el hombro del menor como una forma de reconfortarlo.

—Quizás lo sean —le dijo dulcemente —. Quizás ahora están juntos en un lugar donde serán felices por siempre.

El joven le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Sí, seguramente ambos estaban juntos y felices disfrutando de su amor por la eternidad.

**Fin**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Buauaaa me pase T_______________T


	4. Los tres regalos

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: NaruxSasu KyuuxMina

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Aclaraciones: **Esta basado en el programa el cuenta cuentos.

**Advertencia**: yaoi, mpreg, drama, fantasía, romántico.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Los tres regalos**

_Cuando las personas sabían de su pasado a través de los cuentos, explicaban su pasado a través de los cuentos y predecían su futuro a través de los cuentos. El mejor lugar junto al fuego, se le reservaba siempre al cuenta cuentos…_

_El anciano se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol mirando a dos niños que jugaban como otros tantos en el parque; a su lado estaba un joven narrador leyendo libro._

— _¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó el anciano al escuchar un suspiro profundo y desesperado del mas joven._

—_Mañana debo contarle una historia a la hija del señor feudal y no se me ocurre ninguna —respondió revolviéndose el cabello con cierta desesperación. El anciano sonrió jugando con su bastón._

—_Creo que puedo ayudarte con tu dilema —el joven lo miró esperanzado —. ¿Haz escuchado alguna vez la historia de un príncipe, un zorro, un hechicero y tres regalos? —el joven negó con la cabeza._

_El anciano sonrió; cerró los ojos disfrutando de la suave brisa que acudió a ellos en ese momento._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hace muchos años vivía un joven noble; tenía rubios cabellos tan hermosos y brillantes como el mismo sol, poseía dos zafiros como ojos. Era realmente muy atractivo y bondadoso; el nombre de aquel joven era Namikaze Minato, muchos estaban obsesionados con el hermoso rubio, en especial un hechicero negro llamado Orochimaru, un hombre malvado de crueldad insaciable.

Un día, Minato se encontró con un hombre de cabellos y ojos de fuego; sus miradas se cruzaron e inevitablemente ambos se enamoraron.

Cuando el hechicero oscuro se enteró que su amado se había enamorado y casado con otro, éste ya esperaba un hijo del pelirrojo hombre. Enfurecido, envió algunas de sus criaturas para matar al pelirrojo y traer a su amado.

Sin embargo, las cosas no salieron como lo había planeado. Minato acababa de dar a luz en el momento en el que aquellos horrendos seres aparecieron.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—_Minato y su amado murieron ese día y el bebé, fruto de su gran amor, quedó en manos del hechicero —dijo el anciano acomodándose mejor en su lugar._

— _¿Lo mató? —preguntó el joven temeroso de la respuesta._

—_El hechicero pensó en matarlo pero al ver el enorme parecido que el pequeño Naruto tenía con su amado Minato decidió criarlo como si fuese su hijo._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los años siguieron su curso; Naruto creció hasta convertirse en un joven de diecisiete años. Era la viva imagen de Minato. Tenía el cabello rubio como los rayos del sol, sus ojos eran del color del cielo y sus mejillas tenían graciosas marcas a forma de bigotes ocasionadas por aquel día fatídico.

Naruto quería al hechicero que creía su padre; pero Orochimaru, con el pasar de los años comenzó a odiarlo, pues a pesar del enorme parecido que el niño tenía con Minato el hechicero creía ver tras esos pedacitos de cielo, el rostro del hombre que le había arrebatado el corazón de su amado.

Un día en un arrebato de locura, hechizó a Naruto arrebatándole aquella voz que Orochimaru juraba pertenecía al pelirrojo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— _¡Que horror! —exclamó el joven narrador —Seguramente Naruto escapó de él —el anciano negó con la cabeza._

—_Para Naruto, Orochimaru era su padre y si él había hecho eso, seguramente era por que lo merecía —dijo el anciano —, además, no conocía a mas padre o madre que él… —el joven frunció el ceño asintiendo con la cabeza._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una tarde mientras recolectaba algunas raíces y hierbas para el hechicero, Naruto escuchó un débil gemidito, cómo el que haría un animalito herido; sin embargo, cuando encontró a la criatura se llevó una gran sorpresa. Frente a él, estaba un zorro de pelaje rojo del tamaño de un caballo, estaba echado en la tierra lamiendo su pata trasera herida. El animal miró al rubio, soltó un gruñido extendiendo sus nueve colas como si fuese un pavorreal, amenazando… sin embargo eso no asustó al rubio, al contrario, se acercó a él para revisar su pata lastimada.

—"_No tengas miedo, no te lastimaré_" —dijo sin palabras y para sorpresa del rubio, el zorro pareció comprender dejándose hacer. Curó la pata herida del animal y le dio de comer lo poco que tenía: una hogaza de pan y un poco de queso —"_Con eso estarás bien_" —le dijo el rubio sonriéndole.

—Gracias Naruto —el rubio cayó sentado por la impresión que le causó escuchar al animal hablar con voz humana, ¿Cómo es que sabía su nombre?

El zorro se llamaba Kyuubi, en un tiempo fue un poderoso hechicero que había sido engañado y terminó convirtiéndose en un zorro, pero no perdió su poder a pesar de todo. Naruto escuchó atentamente la historia del desdichado hechicero que en una sola noche había perdido todo; siguieron hablando un buen rato hasta que el estomagó del rubio comenzó a rugir clamando algo de alimento, no había probado bocado desde la tarde del día anterior y ya casi estaba por anochecer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—_El zorro lo llevó a una cueva cercana en donde vivía —dijo el anciano —, para sorpresa de Naruto se transformó en un hombre de largos cabellos rojos y ojos del mismo color._

— _¿Ese hombre era su… padre? —lo cuestionó el joven narrador. El anciano tan solo sonrió enigmático pero no le respondió._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kyuubi extendió una manta entre él y Naruto, dio tres aplausos y por arte de magia, apareció todo un banquete que despedía un delicioso aroma. El estomago de Naruto rugió con mas fuerza haciendo que se sonrojara.

—Anda, come hasta saciarte —el rubio le sonrió agradeciendo la comida que realmente sabía a gloria.

Mientras comía; Kyuubi lo miraba con un brillo indescifrable en los ojos y una sonrisa melancólica en los labios. Tantos recuerdos pasaron por la mente del zorro: unos tristes, otros amargos y muchos más alegres. Aquel rostro sonriente que para siempre estaría tatuado a fuego en su alma y corazón y que ya jamás tendría la dicha de tocar o besar… había perdido para siempre a esa persona.

— "¿_Te sucede algo_? —le preguntó Naruto al percatarse del ausentismo del mayor —"_Estás llorando…"_ —comentó preocupado limpiando aquella solitaria y traicionera lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos _—"¿Te duele la pata… digo, la pierna?"_

Kyuubi le sonrió dulcemente, besó su frente con ternura y le aseguró que estaba bien, que gracias a sus cuidados su pierna ya se encontraba bien. Naruto sonrió y lo abrazó; se sentía feliz que alguien pudiese entenderlo aun cuando no fuera capaz de pronunciar palabras.

Poco después llegó el momento de la triste despedida, Kyuubi le regaló la manta pidiéndole que no se la mostrara a Orochimaru pues con seguridad se la quitaría; a Naruto no le gustaba ocultarle nada a su "padre" pero simplemente no pudo negarse a cumplir tal petición –había algo en el zorro que le daba una sensación de felicidad y amor –. Al regresar al castillo del brujo, Orochimaru lo reprendió por llegar tarde y lo encerró en su habitación por dos días sin nada que comer más que un pan duro y agua, pero gracias al regalo de Kyuubi no padeció hambre como lo había hecho tantas veces antes.

Un día Orochimaru lo llamó y le dijo que debía cambiar todas las almohadas del castillo con trescientos sacos de plumas y no debía desperdiciar ni una sola o lo sabría.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—_Aquella tarea que bien podía llevarle hasta un mes debía hacerla antes de la tarde del siguiente día que sería cuando el hechicero retornara._

—_Ese tal Orochimaru debe estar loco —repuso el joven con enojo —. Naruto no tiene magia y le será imposible cumplir con su mandato._

_El anciano asintió; miró al cielo recordando que él mismo había dicho algo parecido cuando cierta persona le contó aquella historia._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Para la mañana del ultimo día, Naruto estaba ya desesperado; ¿Cómo iba a cumplir la orden de su padre en tan poco tiempo?

Como si hubiese escuchado las plegarias mudas de Naruto, Kyuubi apareció en su forma de zorro; al verlo, Naruto lo abrazó cariñosamente, aspirando el dulce aroma a bosque que despedía su pelaje.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Naruto? —le preguntó después del abrazo. El rubio le explicó lo que su "padre" le había ordenado e interiormente el zorro se enojó, deseaba decirle al rubio que se fuera con él pero en vez de eso, dijo:

—Estás cansado… duerme… —cual mágicas palabras, el rubio se recostó en el suelo quedando dormido al instante mientras el zorro movía las colas y en un parpadeo todas las almohadas habían sido cambiadas.

Cuando terminó su labor, el zorro se acercó al joven rubio; lo miró con ternura… deseaba decirle tantas cosas, pero aun no era el momento, acarició suavemente su mejilla antes de desaparecer en el aire como si nunca hubiese estado ahí momentos antes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—_Cuando Orochimaru regresó y se cercioró que Naruto había cumplido su tarea –que él creía no podría –, se enojó y lo envió a su habitación dejándolo sin comida por cuatro días._

— _¡Que bastardo! —exclamó el joven —Espero que Kyuubi se decida de una maldita vez y lo rescate._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Días después el hechicero lo llevó al gran lago que estaba en medio del bosque y le dijo:

—Toma este cucharón, quiero que con él saques toda el agua del lago antes de que yo regrese mañana temprano —dijo Orochimaru —, si me llego a mojar un solo dedo de un pie… que el cielo te ayude.

Naruto tomó el cucharón y asintió aun sabiendo que le sería imposible cumplir esa orden, aun así sumergió el objeto en el agua, al sacarlo se dio cuenta que tenía un agujero y así en verdad que le sería imposible cumplir con su misión.

—Naruto —la dulce voz del zorro sobresaltó al menor quien lo abrazó feliz de verlo — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—"_Mi padre me ha ordenado drenar el agua del lago pero el cucharón que me dio para hacerlo está roto…_" —el zorro lamió su mejilla dándole un beso.

—Estás cansado… duerme… —nuevamente se quedo dormido.

Cuando Naruto se durmió, se acercó a la orilla del lago y comenzó a beber, bebió y bebió hasta que el agua desapareció por completo. Al terminar se acercó a Naruto y como la primera vez acarició la mejilla del rubio, lo miró con ternura antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

Al regresar Orochimaru y darse cuenta que el lago estaba totalmente seco; se enojó y encerró a Naruto tres días mientras planeaba una nueva tarea.

—Esta vez debo encontrar algo que no pueda hacer —se dijo el hechicero. Orochimaru pensó y pensó hasta que se le ocurrió algo que ni él mismo podía cumplir.

Le ordenó construir un castillo, más grande y magnifico que el que tenía y debía estar equipado con finos muebles y muchas habitaciones y cámaras, todo listo para la mañana del siguiente día.

Cómo las veces anteriores, Kyuubi apareció e hizo dormir a Naruto y cumplió el trabajo. El castillo que el zorro creó; era magnifico cómo ningún otro existió, tenía cientos de habitaciones, un bello jardín nunca visto y un secreto oculto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—_Cuando Orochimaru regresó se quedó impresionado con la magnificencia del lugar —dijo el anciano —. Lo recorrió hasta detenerse frente a una puerta._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tras aquella puerta Orochimaru podía escuchar las voces de Minato y de ese maldito pelirrojo riéndose y burlándose de él; la furia lo invadió y entró a la habitación bruscamente… pero en vez de dos enamorados se encontró un pozo sin fondo por el que cayó y murió.

Naruto se puso triste por la muerte de Orochimaru e incluso se enojó con Kyuubi por ser la causa de su muerte. El zorro comprendió el enojo del menor y decidió explicarle quienes eran ambos.

Kyuubi no Youko había sido conocido como el hechicero rojo, cuando conoció al hijo menor del rey de esas tierras se enamoró perdidamente.

—Pero no fui el único en enamorarme de él —dijo el zorro con tristeza —. Orochimaru, el hechicero negro también se enamoró de Minato.

Kyuubi había sido el afortunado que recibió el corazón del joven príncipe, se casaron y en pocos meses Minato ya esperaba un hijo suyo.

—Pero el día en que nació nuestro hijo; Orochimaru apareció me atacó pero no morí, de alguna manera mi magia me protegió convirtiéndome en ésta criatura —explicó entre furioso y triste —. Minato falleció poco después a causa de una hemorragia y tú quedaste en manos de Orochimaru.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—_Naruto no supo que decir… Orochimaru había dado muerte a su papá y a su padre, lo había condenado a vivir convertido en aquella criatura —dijo el anciano con parsimonia —. Le habían arrebatado su familia, su infancia, su felicidad…_

—_Pobre Naruto —se lamentó el joven narrador —. Espero que pueda encontrar la felicidad muy pronto —el anciano sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza. Después de todo lo que había pasado, Naruto merecía algo de felicidad, al igual que Kyuubi._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pasó un año y el rumor de un hermoso joven, nieto del rey de esas tierras, se extendió como la pólvora y muchos nobles comenzaron a llegar al castillo, para disgusto del pelirrojo zorro.

—Princesas malcriadas y mimadas, príncipes arrogantes y pedantes —murmuró Kyuubi con enojo. Estaba harto de ver a jóvenes nobles desfilar por ahí con la esperanza de conseguir la mano de su hijo (y su fortuna, claro está). Dejó escapar un ligero suspiro antes de pronunciar unas extrañas palabras mágicas… un hechizo que traería el verdadero amor a su cachorro, un encantamiento que él había usado en sí mismo antes de conocer a su amado Minato.

_**Y en la profundidad de esta incesante soledad,**_

_**La luz del ángel a mi alma dio libertad,**_

_**Y mi corazón y el del ángel se unieron,**_

_**Y nuestras almas se hicieron una.**_

Fumó un poco, jugando con el humo en sus labios. Aunque la maldición que lo mantenía como zorro no hubiese desaparecido, podía al menos tomar forma humana cuando el sol se encontraba en su punto más alto y retornaba a ser un animal cuando la primera estrella aparecía en el firmamento, pero por lo menos su hijo ya era libre del hechizo que le impedía hablar.

—Minato, ¿Qué pensarías si me vieses ahora? —preguntó a la nada recibiendo como respuesta una cálida brisa que acarició su rostro, como si su amado fuese quien le brindara aquel dulce gesto —Supongo que estarías enojado conmigo por no permanecer con nuestro hijo y protegerlo —sonrió melancólico —… y créeme que yo no me perdonare jamás el haber sido tan débil y confiado —una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Por su culpa había perdido a su amado, por su causa su hijo había sufrido y…

_**Esta noche de tormenta sin fin en la que mi alma se ha convertido,**_

_**La sangre lo ha manchado todo,**_

_**¿Perdonarás mi cobardía?**_

Kyuubi admiró los últimos rayos de sol y con la primera estrella tomó la forma de la bestia… su eterna prisión.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— _¡Pobre Kyuubi! —se lamentó el joven —Fue una historia muy linda, aunque algo triste. Seguramente le gustará a la hija del señor feudal —el anciano sonrió con cierta burla._

— _¿Quién te ha dicho que la historia termina aquí? —el joven lo miró parpadeando confundido —. Aun, Naruto no encuentra a su persona especial ni recibe los tres regalos._

—_Pero… —las palabras del joven murieron en su garganta._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un día, Naruto daba un paseo por los hermosos jardines de palacio, fue cuando lo vio. Era un joven azabache de humildes ropas. Sus ojos se encontraron causando una sonrisa y ambos corazones se flecharon… el hechizo de Kyuubi había funcionado.

_**Y en la profundidad de esta soledad,**_

_**La luz del ángel a mi alma ha dado libertad,**_

_**Y mi corazón y el del ángel se unieron,**_

_**Y nuestras almas se hicieron una.**_

El joven azabache se llamaba Sasuke, era el hermano menor del gobernante del reino vecino; había ido a conocer al joven príncipe guiado por una sensación extraña como si cada fibra de su cuerpo le ordenase verlo. ¿Por qué se había vestido como plebeyo? Ni él mismo lo sabía.

_**Ahora que te veo puedo decir que te amo,**_

_**Y es que me di cuenta que antes de conocerte… yo no existía.**_

—_Poco después se casaron —dijo el anciano sonriendo —. Debo decir que fue la pareja de enamorados más extraña que jamás existió._

— _¿A que te refieres? —inquirió confundido._

—_Sasuke solía llamar a Naruto: "dobe" y Naruto solía llamarlo: "teme" —respondió —. En muchas ocasiones llegaban a parecer más rivales o enemigos que una pareja de recién casados. Sus peleas eran constantes pero siempre terminaban con dulces y ardientes caricias._

_**Creí en la existencia de los milagros cuando te conocí.**_

_**Me he dado cuenta que sin ti no existo.**_

Un año después de que se casaran, Sasuke recibió una carta de su hermano en donde le pedía que fuese a verlo urgentemente. Su madre estaba en su lecho de muerte y rogaba por que fuese con ella.

—Déjame acompañarte —le pidió Naruto pero Sasuke se negó rotundamente. El rubio debía quedarse y cuidar de su pueblo. Los dos no podían ausentarse y el rubio lo sabía perfectamente, aun así…

_**En esta noche de tormenta sin fin en la que se ha convertido mi alma,**_

_**Sin tenerte junto a mí,**_

_**¿Me olvidarás estando lejos?**_

Los días pasaron y con cada uno de ellos, la preocupación que se había sembrado en el pecho del rubio y que ahora era tan grande como un sauce, crecía aun más.

—Padre, estoy preocupado por Sasuke —confesó mirando al zorro echado junto al fuego de la chimenea —. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y aun no me envía ningún mensaje, yo…

—Él está bien —le aseguró el zorro —, pero necesitará de tu ayuda.

Naruto asintió, ¡por supuesto que lo ayudaría! Era su esposo, su amigo, su amante, pero sobretodo, su único amor. Sin él, simplemente sería consumido por la soledad.

_**Deseo tanto escapar de esta hiriente soledad,**_

_**Amándote con el deseo de esta noche silente,**_

_**¿Perdonarás mi cobardía?**_

Temprano en la mañana; Kyuubi le dijo a Naruto que subiera a su lomo, corrió hasta que sus patas ya no tocaron el suelo. Naruto estaba emocionado, su padre era realmente sorprendente. Uno de los sueños de los humanos era el volar y él, gracias al zorro, estaba experimentando la dicha de sentirse un ave.

Pasaron montañas, lagos, desfiladeros, hasta que finalmente llegaron a un pequeño camino que atravesaba el bosque.

—Sigue este camino y encontrarás un pequeño pueblo y a tu corazón —le dijo el zorro con parsimonia.

—Gracias, padre ttebayo —el zorro lamió la mejilla de su cachorro a modo de beso.

El sol ya se ponía en lo mas alto, transformando al zorro en humano; sacó de entre sus ropas tres nueces del tamaño de pelotas de tenis.

—Toma estos regalos… te ayudarán en tu camino.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—_Naruto lo miró confundido —dijo el anciano — ¿No vendrás conmigo? Le preguntó, pero el zorro tan solo negó con la cabeza._

— _¿Por qué no va con él? —inquirió el joven —Se supone que debe ayudarlo a encontrar a Sasuke._

—_Cierto —aceptó — ¿Pero que podía hacer? Era una bestia la mayor parte del tiempo y en vez de ayudarlo solo lo perjudicaría._

_**Cuanto deseo tenerte entre mis brazos,**_

_**Escuchar tu voz,**_

_**Me he dado cuenta que los milagros solo existen si éstas tú.**_

Naruto tomó los tres objetos guardándolos entre sus ropas y se dispuso a ir en busca de su amado. Caminó unos cuantos minutos cuando escuchó el relincho de un caballo tras su espalda.

—Sasuke… —murmuró al ver al joven azabache frente a él; montaba un corcel tan negro como su cabello — ¡Maldito bastardo! —le gritó entre molesto y feliz —No tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba por ti. ¿En donde demonios te habías metido ttebayo? —sin embargo, él no le respondió, tan solo le sonrió de medio lado, hizo una ligera inclinación cortés y siguió su camino.

_**Nuevamente nuestras miradas se han cruzado,**_

_**Deseo tanto escapar de esta hiriente soledad,**_

_**¿Es que me has olvidado?**_

Naruto estaba de una pieza y como si no fuese suficiente, otra figura pasó a su lado. Era alta de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes. Su nombre era Sakura, la hija del hechicero Orochimaru que se había ido de su lado tan pronto pudo. La pelirrosa era más cruel y malvada que su padre.

_**Las sombras de esta noche no me dejan verte,**_

_**Amándote a pesar de tu indiferencia,**_

_**¿Perdonarás mi cobardía?**_

Naruto se dirigió al pueblo dispuesto a confrontar a su idiota esposo. Vio a algunas personas hablando y decidió preguntarles si sabían en donde vivía la mujer de cabellos rosas.

—Se volvió mas cruel desde que se enteró que su padre murió el año pasado —dijo uno de ellos.

—Conoció un apuesto príncipe y lo hechizó para llevárselo a su castillo —mencionó un segundo.

—Te sugiero que no te le acerques muchacho —le advirtió otro —. Es más cruel y podrida que el demonio.

—Esa bruja es avariciosa —dijo la única mujer —. Ve oro y lo toma, ve plata y la roba. Colecciona hombres como quien colecciona cualquier cosa. Mis hombres de adorno, los llama, figúrate como será.

—Sigue nuestro consejo, muchacho y no te acerques a ella.

Pero Naruto no se alejaría, no. Ahora que sabía que Sasuke estaba hechizado, lucharía por él.

_**Rompiendo estas cadenas que me aprisionan,**_

_**Tengo miedo a tu rechazo,**_

_**¿Perdonarías mi cobardía?**_

Naruto no tardó en encontrar la casa de la bruja. Sacó entre sus ropas uno de los regalos que su padre le había dado, se sentó en el suelo y con unos golpecitos, la nuez se abrió por la mitad.

¡Mágico! Del pequeño objeto, Naruto sacó y sacó telas más finas que, incluso un rey envidiaría. Mientras Naruto continuaba sacando y sacando tela tras tela, una dulce melodía se dejaba escuchar; fue esa misma melodía que llamó la atención de la bruja y al percatarse de tan maravillosas sedas fue de inmediato al encuentro del rubio.

—Muchacho, supongo que esto es un obsequio para tu señora —dijo la avariciosa bruja, tomando la seda que seguía saliendo sin cesar.

— ¡Es mágico, señora! —admitió el rubio —Fue un regalo de mi padre. No puedo venderlo ni regalarlo… solo intercambiarlo.

— ¿Y que quieres por tan exquisitas sedas? —lo cuestionó restregando su rostro contra el suave material.

—Una noche con su hombre de azabaches cabellos —le respondió tratando de contenerse de gritarle y exigirle que dejase a su esposo.

— ¿Mmm, con Sasuke? ¿Con mi hombre de adorno? —cuestionó aun acariciando la tela — ¡Inaudito! —chilló molesta

—Entonces quédese con lo suyo y yo con lo mío —sentenció Naruto arrebatándole la tela.

— ¡Espera! —chilló Sakura —. Una noche con mi adorno favorito… con lo guapo y fantástico que es en la cama. Mmm… de acuerdo, te daré una noche con Sasuke —declaró la pelirrosa jugando con la sedas.

El trato estaba hecho. Naruto, su verdadero amor pasaría una noche con su esposo.

"_Cuando estemos solos, me reconocerá" _—se decía.

_**Mi alma canta desesperada,**_

_**¿Podrás escucharla aun en medio de la tormenta?**_

_**Rompiendo estas cadenas que me aprisionan,**_

_**¿Me recordarás?**_

Sin embargo toda esperanza se esfumó como la nieve en verano; Sasuke estaba sumido en un sueño profundo, producido por unas hierbas para dormir muy fuertes. El efecto duraría toda la noche.

Naruto se acurrucó en su pecho, rogándole que despertase, más él, ni siquiera se movió. El alba llegó y con éste, la cruel despedida. Naruto había desperdiciado el primer regalo, pero no se dio por vencido. Volvió a intentarlo la mañana siguiente, esta vez fueron monedas de oro que salieron sin cesar.

Rápido, rápido, la bruja aceptó otro trato, de nuevo cambiaría una noche con el azabache por las monedas de oro, más se repitió la misma historia.

_**En medio de esta tormenta sin fin,**_

_**¿Podrás escucharme llamándote?**_

_**Rompiendo estas cadenas que me aprisionan,**_

_**¿Perdonarás mi cobardía?**_

Sasuke no escuchaba nada. El pobre príncipe pasaba drogado por las noches y vagando durante el día. La gente se paraba a preguntarle que le preocupaba.

"_Oh, pues…"_

La bruja le había quitado su pasado con su malvado hechizo. Él no escuchaba las palabras de amor durante la noche y los lamentos al amanecer.

"_Oh, pues…"_

Pero los otros "hombres de adorno", los otros prisioneros habían escuchado el clin del dinero y los lamentos por la noche. Así que al día siguiente, cuando vieron al príncipe le dijeron:

—Majestad, ¿Cómo puede dormir por las noches cuando hay un hermoso joven velando su sueño? —cuestionó un joven pelirrojo de ojos azules —Cariño, mi amor, le llama.

—Sasuke, mi esposo… mi único amor —habló un joven de cabello plata —. Soy tu verdadero esposo.

— ¿Cuándo escucharon eso? —preguntó no pudiendo reprimir su curiosidad.

— ¡Todas las noches, todas las noches! —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Él no había escuchado nada, ¿Quién era su verdadero esposo? Estaba confundido, mucho, ¿Cuál era la causa de su profundo sueño? Todas las noches tomaba la infusión de hierbas para sus terribles dolores de cabeza y quedaba profundamente dormido.

_**En tus brazos me siento seguro,**_

_**Protegido de esta noche silente,**_

_**¿Al llegar el alba me seguirás amando?**_

Aquella tarde, poco antes de tomar su forma humana, Kyuubi se presentó ante Sasuke quien estaba pensando en todo lo que los otros hombres le habían dicho.

—Príncipe —al ver a ese enorme zorro rojo frente a él, sentado y con la mirada fija en su persona; lo hizo sobresaltar —. No temas —habló con voz humana, asustando al azabache. ¡Era un demonio!

— ¿Qué quieres de mi, infernal criatura? —el zorro pareció esbozar una sonrisa melancólica que casi dejaba ver su rostro humano.

—Soy Kyuubi. Hace muchos años fui conocido como el hechicero rojo —se presentó el zorro.

— ¿A qué has venido? —preguntó mas relajado. Había algo en el zorro que le transmitía paz y tranquilidad.

—No bebas aquello que la bruja te da por las noches —Sasuke frunció el ceño. Sin esa infusión que le daba su prometida le sería imposible conciliar el sueño —. Si no lo haces jamás conocerás al joven que vela tu sueño y lo perderás para siempre, ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Aquella afirmación causó que el corazón de Sasuke se estrujara, ¿Qué era esa extraña sensación que lo invadía y no lo dejaba respirar? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una luz blanca. Kyuubi había tomado ya su forma humana.

—Sé que no está en tu naturaleza confiar —habló nuevamente —, pero dentro de ti, sabes que mis palabras son verdaderas.

Sasuke abrió la boca para decir algo pero, Kyuubi ya había desaparecido en un parpadeo.

_**En tus brazos me siento seguro,**_

_**Protegido de esta noche silente,**_

_**¿Al llegar el alba me seguirás amando?**_

Naruto miró el último regalo, lo abrazó contra su pecho sintiendo como la desesperación se apoderaba de él y sus últimas esperanzas se desvanecían.

—Este será nuestro adiós —murmuró al tiempo que una solitaria lágrima escapaba de sus ojos.

—Naruto —el aludido se sobresaltó pero al darse cuenta de quien era se lanzó a sus brazos llorando como un niño pequeño.

Kyuubi tan solo lo abrazó hasta que el menor se calmó un poco.

—Escucha Naruto —le habló con ternura y amor —. Sasuke está hechizado, pero hoy ese hechizo se romperá —le aseguró —. Ve con la bruja y cambia el contenido del último regalo por una noche con tu esposo.

—Pero él, nuevamente estará dormido —murmuró en voz baja.

—Confía en mi, Naruto —el rubio asintió. Confiaría en su padre. Él, jamás le mentiría.

_**En tus brazos me siento seguro,**_

_**Protegido de esta noche silente,**_

_**¿Podrás escucharme llamándote?**_

_**Rompiendo estás cadenas que me aprisionan,**_

_**¿Me recordarás?**_

Con nuevas esperanzas, Naruto se dirigió a casa de la bruja y como las dos veces anteriores, abrió el último regalo. ¡Fantástico! Rubíes, esmeraldas y zafiros fueron saliendo en una pequeña cascada.

Y vuelta a aceptar el trato. Aquella noche se consumiría su última oportunidad.

Naruto entró a la habitación, viendo a Sasuke profundamente dormido. No pudo más, se dejó caer junto a la cama, llorando.

—No llores —le dijo el azabache mirándolo desde la cama.

— ¡Sasuke! —chilló con mas fuerza besándolo primero en la mejilla —Te amo —y le dio otro beso, esta vez, en los labios y el hechizo de la bruja desapareció y aquella ternura, aquella dulzura le hizo comprenderlo todo.

—Mi dobe… mi amado dobe —susurraba.

Y en aquel mismo momento en los sótanos del castillo, sucedió una cosa verdaderamente extraña.

—Que hermoso, realmente hermoso —ronroneaba la bruja jugando con el oro y las joyas que de momento a otro desaparecieron —. ¡Mi oro! ¡Mis joyas y mis sedas! —chilló enfurecida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—_Demasiado tarde, por que los dos amantes ya habían huido justos a casa —dijo el anciano — ¡Vayan por ellos, corran! Y llena de ira la bruja fue por los amantes. Ya los tenía cerca, estaba apunto de darles alcance._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— ¡Ya no tienen escapatoria! —dijo la bruja triunfante.

Pero de pronto, apareció el zorro. La bruja no podía dar crédito. Los amantes subieron al lomo del zorro que echando a correr a zancadas a toda velocidad voló alto, atravesaron abismos, montañas, riscos, con rumbo a su casa.

¡Lo habían conseguido! Gracias al zorro. Cuando llegaron cerraron la puerta, tomaron aliento, encendieron el fuego y se contaron sus aventuras entre dulces caricias y cálidos besos, mientras el zorro, con su noble porte se retiraba discretamente para no molestarlos, pero no sin antes cumplir su última misión.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— _¿Qué misión? —cuestionó el joven._

— _¿Es que has olvidado a la bruja? ¿Dónde estaba? —cuestiónó el anciano._

—_Muy lejos, atravesando riscos y…_

—_No, no —le cortó el anciano —. Cuando Naruto y Sasuke se fueron a dormir. Ella se presentó en el palacio._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una vez dentro empezó a olfatear, su nariz buscaba y buscaba mientras planeaba su venganza ¡Aquí deben de estar! Le decía su olfato y al oír sus voces felices y confiadas se acercó a la puerta.

— ¡Aaaaah! —gritó la bruja cayendo por el poso en el que había muerto su padre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—_Y desde entonces los dos enamorados vivieron felices, tuvieron muchos hijos y no dejó de brillar el sol —dijo el anciano._

— _¿Y Kyuubi? —cuestionó el joven._

—_Con los años la maldición que pesaba sobre él se rompió —respondió el anciano —. Solía pasar las noches sentado junto al fuego contándole a sus nietos de un hermoso príncipe llamado Minato y un hechicero rojo, que se amaban profundamente y eran separados el día en que su hijo nació —dijo el anciano —. Pero en sus historias, el príncipe no moría, no, el príncipe simplemente era sumergido en un sueño profundo causado por un hechicero al igual que la maldición que pesaba sobre el hechicero rojo y finalmente se rompió permitiéndoles estar juntos nuevamente._

— _¡Que hermosa historia! —exclamó el joven. El anciano sonrió dulcemente._

_Continuará…_


End file.
